Stingy
Assist Trophy Action (Lawl Conquest) TBA On-Screen Appearance Little Yellow Car Stingy drives his car to the battlefield Special Attacks Neutral Special - Mine! Stingy will claim the opponent's random attack to make his normal one stronger. Unlike Scanty & Kneesocks' RURU's, Stingy can claim ANY attack. Even Taunts and Specials (Except Up B). The opponent has a gold light surrounding them as to tell Stingy took their moves. The claimed opponent gets damaged if they try to do the attack Stingy claimed. They get the move back if Stingy gets hit Side Special - My Car Stingy will drive his car. It's a bit slower than Wario's Bike. But if you fall off, Stingy will instantly get out. You can press B to get out of the car if you're not using it. And unlike Wario's Bike, The car will stay in the Background for the rest of the battle. Stingy can get back on only if it's behind him Up Special - The Blue Balloon Stingy will let go of a blue balloon that will float up and pop. Opponents may get carried off with the balloon and the pop does decent knockback. Do it in air for a simple recovery move Down Special - I Caress It Stingy will "Caress" an item and it will be his. Other opponents can't pick it up and it will appear in Stingy's hands if it falls off the stage or disappear Final Smash - The Other LazyTown Kids Stingy will call on Ziggy, Pixel & Trixie. Stingy will get out 4 pieces of Sports Candy (Apple) and give them to each kid. The kids will feel naturally energetic and will now be part of Stingy's Moveset Neutral B - Ziggy Stingy will use Ziggy to pile candy on the Opponents, Making them slower and weaker Side B - Trixie Stingy will use Trixie to use her Slingshot. Hold down B to charge the attack Up B - Ladder Stingy will let the kids hold a ladder to help Stingy climb. They can do it in air too Down B - Pixel Stingy will use Pixel to use his remote to pause an opponent. He can also reverse them too After a 10 seconds have passed, Stingy waves goodbye as Ziggy, Pixel & Trixie leave KOSFX KOSFX1: (Screams) KOSFX2: Help! Star KOSFX: Miiiiiiiine! Screen KOSFX: Ah! Taunts Up: (Sings) All your feelings are Miiine~ Sd: I caress it. Cause I possess it. Dn: (Nods) Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: That's what I said. It's Mine! Victory 2: (Tear of Joy) Victory 3: (Laughing with the other LazyTown kids) Lose/Clap: (Looks down) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - Kicks both of your feet *Side Smash - This Mailbox *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Triangular Sign *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol LazyTown logo Victory Music LazyTown - Bing Bang Kirby Hat Stingy's Hair and Bowtie Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Sports Candy Pawlette Swaps *Default *Fedora (From "Robbie's Dream Team") *Ziggy Colors (B) *Stephanie Colors ® *Robbie Rotten Colors *Black Vest *Green Vest (G) *Cartoon Stingy (From "Once Upon a Time" or "Story Time") *Stingy from Áfram Latibær 1996 (Go LazyTown 1996) Trivia *When Stingy is on the revival platform, Sportacus is seen carrying him. This is a reference to Sportacus saving people in LazyTown Video Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Assist Trophies Category:LazyTown Category:Internet Meme Category:Kid Category:Puppets Category:Creepy characters Category:Greedy Category:Yellow Category:Brown Category:Puppeteers Category:Nick Jr. Category:Fancy Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:BBC Category:Playable Characters Category:Lawl Toon: Brother Location Category:Iceland Category:Anti Heros Category:Prince Stingy and the Equestria Girls Characters Category:Assist Trophies (Lawl X) Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Suggested Lawl Toon: Brother Location Characters Category:Narcissist Category:CBeebies